What We Become/Issue 2
Adam awakens the next morning to someone shaking him from his sleep. He opens his eyes to see Jack staring down at him. "Mister Adam, my dad told me to get you up, he said we have to get out of here quickly..." "What? Why did he say that Jack?" Just then Kenneth came running down the stairs. "Kenneth? What's wrong?" "There's like 30 of those things surrounding the house, it's not safe here anymore we got to go!" Kenneth runs over to the shelf and starts packing all the food inside two different boxes. "Are the biters going to get us?" Jack asks Adam. The kid has a worried look. Adam puts on his jacket and grab's his axe. "Listen here kid, nothing's going to happen to us" "Promise?" "Yes I promise, now come help me and your dad pack the food." Adam and Jack begin helping Kenneth pack the food into the boxes. By the time they finish they head upstairs to the living room. Adam is shocked to see a few dozen zombies banging on the windows. "When...?" "I don't know, they must have seen you enter the house last night, I'm not blaming you, it's just...fuck." "Damn it." Kenneth turns to Jack. "Jack, got get your sister from upstairs." The little boy runs up the stairs. Kenneth turns to Adam with an uneasy look on his face. "My car broke down a while ago, I assume we can use yours?" "Yeah, but how are we going to get around them?" "I don't know..." "I think I might have an idea." Adam replies with a look of determination on his face. "What idea?" Hayley asks from behind them as her and Jack come down the stairs. "Do you still have your gun?" "Yeah why?" "Give it to me, I'll distract them" Kenneth hands him the gun. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll meet you down at the end of the street. Get your kids to help you get the food inside my car." Adam hands Kenneth the car keys. "Ready?" "Yeah.." Adam says determined, but he still fears for his life. Kenneth opens the door and Adam runs out the door and down the street. "Over here fuckers!" Adam yells as he runs down the street. He fires off two shots to get every zombies attention and they all start wandering towards them. As soon as the front yard is clear, Kenneth opens the car doors and the Marsh family begins putting the boxes of food inside. They get inside and turn on the car. Kenneth drives through a few front yards and towards Adam. Adam reaches the end of the street as Kenneth pulls up. Adam opens the car door and get's inside. They drive off down another street towards an uncertain future. "You alright?" Kenneth asks with concern from the drivers seat. "Yeah, just tired. That was nerve wracking." Adam replies trying to catch his breath. "I bet." Kenneth chuckles. "So where are we going now?" Hayley asks. "Wherever's safe." Kenneth replies. Later that night, Adam and Kenneth sit watch on top of the car while Hayley and Jack get some sleep. "Damn...I'm sure going to miss home. I don't know if I could take sleeping in a car or on a table in some building." Kenneth tells Adam. "I know what you mean, I was on the road for two weeks before I came across your family." "Must've been rough." "You have no idea." Adam sighs. It was hard to think about much the world had change over the course of the past month. All of the sudden footsteps could be heard from behind them. They both turned around to see a teenage boy who looked around Hayley's age, maybe a little older. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you guys talk." The boy says to them. "Who are you?" "I could ask you the same thing. My name's James by the way." "Adam" "Kenneth" "Don't see many people nowadays, especially not live ones" James says to them. "What are you doing out here boy? It's to late to be out nowadays, with all the biters roaming around" James sits on a near by car takes off his baseball cap. He begins scratching his long brown hair. "I hear you, I do. But I don't sleep much lately anyways. So I figured I'd make myself useful and go on a supply run for food and other stuff for my group." "Wait, did you say you have a larger group?" Adam asks. "Yeah, we're holed up in a covenience store. It's a pretty nice set up, I could take you there in the morning." "Sure thing." "Looks like our lucks changing." Kenneth says grinning to Adam. "Yep, you could say so." The next morning, the group is up early in the morning and headed down the road. James meets Hayley and Jack. "How far is this convenience store of yours?" Adam asks from the passenger seat. "About a mile down the road, not far. Just keep heading north." James replies. Soon the group pulls into a parking lot to see a convenice store under attack by zombies. James get's out of the car and stares in disbelief. "Fuck, not again." 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Hayley Marsh' *'James' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #3 ' Category:Issues